Support
by Lisbon94
Summary: A man on Death Row, Booth needs some support. ENJOY!


One Word. ENJOY!

xoxoxoxoxo

"He killed somebody Bones. He deserves It."

"I'm not going to say that your father was a good man Booth. I'm sorry. I'm not going to deny that he deserves to die for what he did. The same as my father, he killed somenody too. But it's not just that with your father, not just the murder but for everything. Everything he has done."

"That...all that stuff is in the past Bones. Forgotten Okay."

"No Booth. It's in the past, it does not mean that it's not remembered. I remember that, everyday when I see you i'm reminded of that and I have no doubt that you remember it too. But he's still your father Booth, no matter what."

"He doesn't deserve it Bones. He doesnt deserve to have anybody there with him."

"But I know you Booth. I know that you don't like him, but you said it yourself before, he's your father and you love him. I also know that you have a tendancy to beat yourself up over things and to blame yourself, when you are clearly not to blame. I hate too see how much it hurts you when you do that. I know you will regret it if you don't go tomorrow Booth."

It's just, It's too hard Bones, Okay? I know I don't like him, but you're right...I don't know if I can go along tomorrow and watch my dad die. I can't watch him die when I am stood right there, and I can't do anything to stop it."

"I just know that you're going to regret it if you don't go tomorrow." She breathed in on a sigh. "If you go Booth, I'm coming with you. Angela...Angela informs me that I should be there. I know I'm not good with people and that, I'm probably not the best person too offer you the comfort you may need, but she informs me that I should go."

"Thanks Bones. But you don't have clearance. You can't get in, and frankly, I don't want to be the one to make you watch somebody die. We deal with that too much."

"I pulled some strings, as you would say. I think Hacker still likes me." She smiled softly at him "You're not forcing me to go. I want to go, to be with you. If you want me there, I'm coming."

"I think, I'd really like it if you were there with me Bones."

"Then I'm coming."

"You know Bones, You should give yourself more credit. I think you will work wonders tomorrow. That Angela is a smart woman."

xoxoxoxoxo

Sitting at his kitchen countertop, Booth downed his 3rd cup of coffee. He hadn't argued with Brennan when she had told him that she would pick him up. They Both knew he would be in no position to drive this afternoon.

When he heard a small sharp knock at the door, he half-heartedly got up to answer it. He was beginning to regret going today. Answering the door to a solumn faced Brennan, he was about to voice his fears and doubt when she gently took hold of his hand. He decided to keep his mouth shut.

"You ready Booth?"

"As I'll ever be."

They walked to the car together with their fingers still entwined with each other, only letting go of the others hand to get into opposite sides of the car. Their hands quickly found each other again when she had started the car. He was suprised at the level of intimacy that she was showing today.

They stayed holding hands in relative silence until they reached The Washington State Department Of Corrections. Once inside, they were met by 2 officers.

"Agent Booth. I'm sorry to see you here on such sorry terms. I'm very sorry for your loss."

Booth simply nodded, Brennan squeezed his hand.

"You have about 20 minutes until we transfer your father from his holding cell. He is in one of our visiting rooms right now. I assume you would like to see him?"

"No"

"Booth.."

"I said, No."

"Excuse us one moment." She pulled Booth asid and took his other hand so that she was holding both of his in hers.

"You WILL regret it Booth."

"You already used that on me once Bones. I'm here okay...you can't do this, You can't make me see him"

"You have to stop this Booth. I understand that you are upset. But believe me Booth, you will regret saying goodbye."

"It's my fault he's in here Bones..."

"You were doing your job. You caught the bad guy, it's just as much my fault as yours. If he blames you then it's his loss, you are a good man Booth, you have to speak to him."

"I...fine, yeah Okay."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'm glad you're here Bones, but I need to do this on my own. You wait just outside though okay? I umm, I might just need you here, when I'm finished in there. I'm going to apologize in advance."

"Booth-"

"I don't know what's going to go down in there Bones. I don't know how he will react, I don't know how I will react."

"You don't need to apologize Booth, I don't expect you to be strong all the time." She led him to the visiting room. Squeezing his hand firmly before letting go. "Good Luck."

xoxoxoxoxo

How long was she sat right outside the room. In reality it was probably no more that 10 minutes, but it honestly did feel like hours. She heard no shouting, nothing of the sort, hopefully Booth's dad was the forgiving kind. She couldn't imagine it...but he was on death row. Not really a good time to bear a grudge?

She couldnt seem to stop her leg from jiggling up and down, nerves? For Booth? For herself? For what she was going to see very soon, for how Booth would react afterwards, or maybe for all the reasons above. She was about to slam her own fist down on her leg to stop herself from fidgiting when she felt a firm hand on her knee.

Booth.

Booth! When had he come out? She looked into his eyes, red rimmed, watery, it still shocked her even though she had expected it.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess. He said, He said he was sorry."

"That's not a good thing?"

"It is, It really is. But I psyched myself up for a beating, verbally of course. It's what I'm used to with him. I wasn't ready for an apology. It would have been so much easier to go on remembering him as the heartless bastard that I always thought he was. But he apologized Bones, and he meant it. And now, Now I have to go watch him die."

"I'm sorry Booth." She pulled him into tight embrace and felt him take in a few shuddering breaths against her neck where his face was resting. "I wish there was something I could say. Normally I would turn to you, or to Angela for advice on what to say. But Angela isn't here, and it's you who needs the comfort. I just wish there was something more I could do or say. I can't stop this from happening, and I can't take away your pain, no matter how much I want too. I'm just, I'm sorry Booth."

He pulled away slowly, taking one of her hands again. "Thats it Bones. You really do need to give yourself more credit. You Always know what too say. You never needed my help in that."

They stayed silent for a few moments.

That's when the guards emerged from the visiting room with Joseph Booth.  
Her Booth gripped her hand even tighter.

"It's time Mr Booth. Dr Brennan, Agent Booth, If you would like to follow us."

Before they led him away, Joseph Booth turned to Brennan. He couldnt reach out with the restraining hand cuffs, though she got the feeling he wished he could.

"Thankyou for being here for my son Dr Brennan."

Oh God. This was going to be so much harder than she thought.

xoxoxoxoxo

Continue? I don't think I can leave you hanging for too long...can I? :P

PS: Who else spent the day/night with a broken heart for Booth over the last episode? I certainly did!


End file.
